The Gaiaverse
The Gaiaverse is an RP series set to the backdrop of interplanetary expansion, and war. The Gaiaverse is the creation of Zeinbrad. Typically RPs in this setting will focus on a band of heros at odd with the Imperialistic Ragon people, or some Alien force in general. Origin Zeinbrad is a writer, the Gaiaverse is based on his concepts, and writings, for his own book series. Gaiaverse History 2000’s-The Ragon Empire is reborn by Emperor Illgoth, they conquer the following races, Milirians, Fevor, Liraz, and Drov.They slowly begin to expand westward.The Yukage unite the clans after 100 years of conflict, they begin to peacefully or forcefully take in races into the Shogunate, depending the clan ruling at the time.The Thresian empire makes first contact with the Ragon, they begin a trade agreement, and a non-aggression alliance.The Prophet of Jrova (God of Order) Pariah is born,and kills Illgoth, dying in the process,These marks him as the seventh prophet of Jrova. The Fledgling empire known as the Selouian Hegemony attacks the Human's homeworld of Gaia,the humans enact Project Orion, giving birth to the GDF (Gaia Defense Force) GSF (Gaia Space Force) and the Gaian research division.after several years of combat, the Hegemony are defeated. The Humans reach to the stars, and begin expanding. 2100’s-The empire of Gaia begins to settle down, when the Gaia civil war happens, between the Jer system, who want to be independent, and the Empire, after five years of conflict. 2200’s:The Humans make first contact with the Ragon, who begin to attack them, seeing the humans as a new race to enslave. The next seven years where a one sided war in favor of the Ragon, until they reach Gaia, in which the Empire has a trick up it’s sleeve, the Ydin class Dreadnought.Human-Ragon war ends in Human victory, all systems lost are recaptured by the Humans, with one being a planet for diplomacy, to keep the peace between the two races.Humans discover their psychic abilies, and a school founded by Daniel Bucklebee is made.The Order of the Merciful Hand is founded as a vigilante group.The Hardrock incident happens,in which the Ydin class dreadnought goes dark, and a ten man Search-and-Rescue team is sent, only three of them come back.Six months after the Hard rock incident, the Thresian declare war on the Humans over a Slag(What the galaxy uses for power) deposit in the Thee system, the war ends in Human victory 2300’s-The DMZ crisis happen, nearly causing a second Human-Ragon war, the Order of the Merciful hand take out a Hunk Cartel, who where dealing in slavery and arms trafficking. The rumored to be immortal assassin, Shadow, kills the Thersian Emperor, Kullus. The Mercenary groups, Blue Moon, Black Sun and Blood gulch take over the Ursian system, and after a six month war with the Empire of Gaia, Yste Shogunate ,The Thresian empire ,the mercenaries are defeated. 2400’s-The Rithian empire begins its conquest of many sectors and systems. They do not conflict with any of the other empire, and are made up of the Ko’ra. A subspecies of Humans. The Yste Shogunate and Ragon empire go to war. Ending in a stalemate. The Thresian Empire goes to war with the Empire of Gaia, ending in Human victory, do to using the new “Peaceful but fierce” Doctrine, which makes the military small during peacetime, but large and mighty during wartime, another reason is the Human Kalos-class titans. The Order of the Merciful hand wage war against the Jut cartel, it last for seven years, ending in Order victory. The Kriu campaign,later known as the first Chaos war, happens,when a Hrova Worshiper named Ferius raises a army of Hrova Cultist, Pirates and Renegades. The Ragon,and Humans form a coalition to end Ferius reign,. Expecting low casualties, the campaign nearly ends in disaster,as the Ragon and Human soldiers cannot get over their racial tensions,and both sides are still angry over the Human-Ragon war. The campaign ends in success with Ferius dead, and the cultist retreating back to their slums and crime-ridden part's of the cities. 2500-The Rithian Empire civil war begins, and end twelve years later, in the collapse of the Rithian empire. The Rithian Republic is founded, and begins efforts to take out the Imperial Remnant. The order of the Merciful hand loses twelve thousand men in a war with Black Moon criminal organization, nearly ending in disaster before the Order is forced to cut their loses, and make a truce with the Black moon. The Empire of Gaia and Rithian Republic make an alliance. 2551-Current year. Races of the Galaxy The Gaiaverse is populated by a diversity of sentient beings, each connected to a major power in the universe. The Empire of Gaia *Human The Ragon Empire *Liraz *Ragon Rules Character Creation/Application RPs in the Series Category:The Gaiaverse Category:RP Universe Setting Category:Science Fiction RPs